clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Wizard
The Ice Wizard is unlocked from the Spell Valley (Arena 5) or a Legendary Chest. He is a medium-ranged troop with moderate hitpoints and low area damage. An Ice Wizard card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. The Ice Wizard's attacks will slow his targets' movement and attack speed by 35%. All of his standard face features are blue, while his clothing resembles that of the Wizard. Strategy *The Ice Wizard is best used defensively and/or to support a push. Maximize the use of his slowing effect because he does not do much damage. *Despite dealing low area damage, the Ice Wizard is still effective at taking out swarms of low hitpoint units due to his ability to slow down troops' hit speed and speed. However, without the aid of a Crown Tower he will be overwhelmed very quickly as he deals low damage per second. *It is advised that your defending Ice Wizard shouldn't be left to confront the opponent's Crown Towers alone. He should be behind most pushes as he can slow defending units and can deal a noticeable amount of damage to the Crown Tower. Keep in mind that this goes both ways. *The Ice Wizard is a powerful asset to both defence and offence. He can significantly reduce the damage per second of enemy troops by reducing the enemy unit's attack speed, which reduces the damage your units take while they crush the enemy. The slowing effect is most noticeable in troops with fast attack rates, like the Inferno Tower and the Inferno Dragon, under the influence of the Ice Wizard, they both will take about 1 second longer to reach maximum damage output. *A very powerful but risky combo is the Ice Wizard and Wizard combo. The Ice Wizard will slow down enemies, giving the Wizard more time to deal damage and likely destroy the enemy. However, the Fireball, Poison, Rocket and Lightning cards can destroy this combo for a positive elixir trade. *A very strong position for your Ice Wizard is the middle of your arena. It maximizes the distance melee troops must travel. With the Ice Wizard's slow, the opposing troops will be in your Crown Towers line of attack for the entire journey. If they reach the Ice Wizard, your other Tower will engage the troops as well. For example, an Ice Wizard in this position can counter Barbarians. He will survive with a sliver of health, however. *Don't ignore an offensive Ice Wizard, as he will deal a significant amount of damage into your Tower and your defensive troops will not be as effective on defeating a push due to the slow. Instead, use cheap troops such as Bandit or even Goblins, then you can form a counterpush with those. History *The Ice Wizard was added to the game on 29/2/16 with the March 2016 Update. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased the Ice Wizard's damage by 5%. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Ice Wizard's range to 5.5 (from 6) but his effective range is unchanged. Also, this update changed his description. It used to read, "This chill caster hails from the far North. He shoots ice shards at enemies, slowing down their movement and attack speed." *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update decreased the Ice Wizard's hitpoints by 5%. *On 11/8/17, a Balance Update increased the Ice Wizard's damage by 10% and decreased his hit speed to 1.7 seconds (from 1.5 seconds). Trivia *When the Ice Wizard is deployed, a small pile of snow is left behind him before he starts to move. *When the Ice Wizard slows an enemy, a pile of snow will fall off the target, and the enemy also leaves a trail of snow when it walks. **The enemy will also speak with a deeper pitch. Rage will do the opposite. **The Ice Wizard's hands appear to be glowing, even when not attacking, unlike the Wizard. *His description incorrectly states his type of mustache as handlebar; based on his appearance both on the card and in-game, it appears to be a horseshoe mustache. *Despite being able to shoot ice shards, the Ice Wizard cannot reset the Inferno Tower and the Inferno Dragon's damage. He can only slow down their hit speed. *When deployed or when attacking, the Ice Wizard shouts spells or battle cries, such as "Lunta!" "Kylmä!", "Pakastaa!", "Jäätä!" or "Täältä pesee!" He actually speaks Finnish, and nearly all his words refer to icy things, for example, "Snow!", "Cold!", "Freeze!", "Ice!" or "Here it comes!" His cousins, the Wizard and the Electro Wizard, do something similar, but they say fiery and electrical things in English instead. *Despite being able to attack with and control ice, the Ice Wizard is not immune to the Freeze spell, Ice Spirits, opposing Ice Wizards, or an opposing Ice Golem's death damage. Two Ice Wizards attacking each other can result in one of the slowest duels in the game. *The Ice Wizard is one of the seven troop cards that inspired a troop in Clash of Clans, along with the Miner, the Baby Dragon, the Night Witch, the Bomber, the Battle Ram, and the Giant Skeleton. de:Eismagier es:Mago de hielo fr:Sorcier de glace it:Stregone di ghiaccio ru:Ледяной колдун pl:Ice Wizard